peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 June 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-06-09 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again good buddies, this is another John Peel's Music On BFBS, working from an unfamiliar studio this week, so anything could happen! It's gonna be zany!!" *Ominously, John trails his upcoming time away with Andy Kershaw at the TT Races in the Isle Of Man with the words, "could be a fairly testing week" (it was while he was there that Sheila suffered her near fatal brain haemorrhage). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Chicane: 'Just Not Sorry (7")' (Human Condition) *Happy Tunes & Alchemist: 'Welcome To the Pleasuredome (12"-Feel So Good '96)' (Techno Tunes) *Labradford: 'Scenic Recovery (10")' (Duophonic) *Royal Kushite Philharmonic Orchestra: 'Miseducation (CD-New World Order)' (Melody Muzik) :(JP: 'A bizarre night at Peel Acres last night, because I'm going away for about a week, details of that of course when I get back....We decided to have a couple of friends round for a bit of a drink, something to eat and so forth before I went off. People come round to our house all the time, and one of them is the chap who's just got a new woman friend, she's got two children. The two children (frankly I can say this cos they're not going to be listening to this programme cos they can't hear BFBS! Unlucky them, eh?), in a more enlightened age than ours, would have been burnt at the stake, there's no question about that. They go storming into our children's bedrooms: "Hallo! We've just come to have a look around!" They say, "This is my bedroom what are you doing?" "Well, we're here now." They're really pushy kids.....It was one of those evenings when you just want to say, let's stop this right now...just go away, we'll reconvene in a couple of weeks' time when you've had some kind of therapy. What is the matter with you people?') *International Strike Force: 'Rocket Challenge (LP-Love Is...)' (Slampt) *Livingstone: 'So Tough (7")' (Mono / Silvertone) *Damon Wild: 'Rotary (Compilation CD-Synewave New York Volume Two)' (Kickin) *Chrome Cranks: 'Lost Woman (split 7" with Psyclone Rangers)' (Carbon 14 Magazine) written by the following band *Yardbirds: 'The Nazz Are Blue (LP-The Yardbirds)' (Columbia) :(JP: 'When I lived in San Bernadino, California, you know, I used to work on a radio station, KMEN. It was my job to broadcast every weekend the British charts, and that was in the British charts, you'll be astonished to hear, although it was never a single, 'cos obviously I made the charts up. There were several tracks by John Mayall and the Bluesbreakers and things that were in there as well. My goodness me, I was a bit of a rebel, you can imagine.') *Starpower: 'Nothing Can Save Us, London (Truelove's Lectrolux Mix) (12")' (Stay Up Forever Remix) *Daisies: 'If I Was Barry White (7")' (Regal) *Hubcap: 'Moss Worth Embossing (2x Compilation LP-Ground Rule Double)' (Divot / Action Boy 300) *Ali Farka Touré: 'Yer Mali Gakoyoyo (LP-Ali Farka Touré)' (Sonafric) *''news - edited out'' *Cub Koda: 'Scratchin' & Whammin' (CD-Abba Dabba Dabba: A Bananza Of Hits)' (Schoolkids) *Swirlies: 'In Harmony New Found Freedom (CD-They Spent Their Wild Youthful Days In The Glittering World Of The Salons)' (Taang!) *Zion Train: 'Grow Together (CD-Grow Together)' (China) *Chris Sattinger: 'Tech Organ Grinder (Compilation CD-Synewave New York Volume Two)' (Kickin) *Eilert Pilarm: 'Blue Christmas (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Green Pig Production) :(JP: 'And in next week's John Peel's Music From BFBS, Eilert does Long Tall Sally in a version of it so far removed from the original I'd say he had a good case for calling it his own composition.') *Analogue: 'View From Space (CD-AAD)' (Sonic Bubblegum) *Tongo Enda Sounds: 'Sven Hando' phonetic spelling - Zimbabwean band *Melt-Banana: 'I Hate It! (LP-Scratch Or Stitch)' (Skin Graft) *Magnog: 'A Moments Seam (2xLP-Magnog)' (Kranky) *Symbols: 'Last Rose Of Summer (Compilation CD-Old Town Doo Wop Volume One)' (Ace) *Ramamurti Gresbek: 'Sambaba (12")' (Wider Recordings) *Boyracer: 'Deeper Still (LP-In Full Colour)' (Zero Hour) *Dick Dale: 'Third Stone From the Sun (CD-Calling Up Spirits)' (Beggars Banquet) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-06-09 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:12 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes